life_of_avianfandomcom-20200214-history
Avian
"Not everyone can change, not even me." ''-Avian Pie'' Appearance Avian is a 24-year old male Simisear. He has a fit muscular body shape due to his past experiences in fighting. His skin is light grey and his eyes are somewhat shallow. He has rosy red fur, jagged ears, a dirty-looking scruff, and one big tuft on his head. His body is covered in scars and the first one that you will notice is the one located on his right eye. Because he is an odd type pokemon, he has two large wings located in his back and a long feathery tail. These are characteristics that cannot be obtained by his species nor by passing genes, but rather by the mutation he was struck by. Avian is usually seen wearing a white cloak with 3 belts and a hood, along with pretty red features that goes around his clothing. He also wears black gloves and brown boots because he considers his job dirty. His clothing covers most of his body scars. His facial expression is intimidating, as others barely see him smile nor see his eyes wide open. Bloodshot red eyes with a tired-looking face and a somewhat frowning mouth, he claims that he is cursed to have this face as default. Wearing his hood makes his appearance more eerie. Characteristics Many of Avian's personality is gained from his childhood. "Think first, act later." is Avian's usual tactics, but the downside is that he overthinks deeply that his thoughts could get over his head easily. He is very patient towards others, and loyal to others he trusts in. He is serious with his job, especially when doing kills or battles. But there will be a time when Avian will be hard on Pokemon, either testing them or just generally disliking them. When he is in a good mood, he becomes personally sensitive. He gets a bit silly sometimes, while still maintaining the same intimidating expression he kept since adolescence. Behind this hard shell, Avian has a soft spot for certain Pokemon. Interests/Disinterests *He loves chocolates and sweets. *Even with his intimidating appearance, he likes to make friends with others by slowly making his way up by engaging tasks with them. Because he goes to expeditions and adventuring missions with his members often, they easily become more friendlier towards him. *Avian loves looking afar from vast cities to beautiful landscapes, on a tall building or site, or by flying. It is probably because he is part flying-type. *He likes to watch the innocence of children, and observe them as they play games and have fun. This sometimes makes him smile, which is something that doesn't usually happen to Avian. *He doesn't like going to parties, concerts, or any other crowded events, including his birthday parties. But he doesn't mind being forced to be in it. *He doesn't like to be in the news nor in the front cover of the newspaper article because he feels that he would be more targeted easily. *He doesn't want anyone else to hold his sword. *Although many female Pokemon admired him, including the princesses, Avian doesn't have any love interests towards them back. Movepools Avian - Fire/'Flying' - Simisear - Intimidate - 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 * Role Play * Swagger * Low kick * Air Slash * Fire Spin * Fire Pledge Avian is gifted with outstanding potential that is passed through ancestry, which makes him stronger. But even with his potential, he still asks for help from others. He was given a legal weapon by royalty called The Incinesword. Using the sword with his element, it makes his fire type moves stronger, but using it regularly would kill the victim. Team Avian is one of the representatives of Saer Kingdom as the leader. He leads The Fushigi, a team strictly for odd type pokemon. The team focuses on carrying on tasks and missions, usually going into battle, using their unique types. Avian is the only one who actually assassinates. The rest support and help him by weakening his victims. Brief History Avian was born during the time Pumpkin is alone at work, far away from Raspberry. He spent most of his childhood time minding his own business as his father gets busy every now and then, declining to spend time with him. But on the bright side, he had a babysitter named Alvory, who took really good care of him whenever Pumpkin is busy. When Avian got angry and went outside, acknowledging the fact that his parents didn't want him, a meteor struck near the place he is. He touched the meteor out of curiosity and he suddenly grew wings. He consulted this to Pumpkin and it is all fine. Alvory told Avian that there is a special school to help cope up with his new abilities. Avian honestly wanted to get rid of them, but without any other option, he decided to enroll there. In school, it was quite a hassle for him. He wasn't used to the noisy atmoshpere and all the bothering students. He met a Panpour named Equine, who was bullied by other pokemon, and a Pansage named Yana, whom he met during class hours. Equine would be sweet around Avian, and Yana would always tease him for that. When he was secretly taught by Alvory to assassinate, Equine left the campus because of this and Avian got severely depressed, but Yana kicked him and encouraged him to move forward. They eventually became best friends, and Avian is starting to like his new abilities. When they graduated, they evolved and parted ways. But they were reunited when Yana came from her deserted hometown. They decided to form a team with the use of their abilities, but Avian needs to grant permission from his crowned uncle, Paprika, first. He said it is okay but with a few conditions: He has to bear the family sword that he found deep inside the castle, his team has to represent Saer kingdom, and he has to serve and protect most parts of the continent. It sounded big for Avian, but it felt like it was no problem. Thus, the Fushigi was born. He hired some new teammates, and taught them well. They started doing their jobs as Avian lead them wonderfully. In one mission, they had to wipe out an invasion that was around Shell City. It was tiring, and they had to get help from other teams, but they managed to execute all the baddies. In the process, Avian found Equine, trapped and locked in her room. He freed her and took her to her father safely. It turns out that Equine was a princess, but it did not amuse Avian this much. They received the gratitude given to them and divided it equally, then they set off to their hideout. He continues to embark his adventures, from bizarre to deadly, with his friends and teammates. Relationships/Family Avian is the youngest in his family composed of 10. Going further in the tree, there is a rather lot in it. Raspberry Pie Raspberry is Avian's mother and Pumpkin's wife. She cares for Avian and fully supports him. She wishes to spend more time with him, but she has a city to look after, and Avian is always going places every now and then. Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin is Avian's father and Raspberry's husband. He took care of Avian all by himself ever since he was just an egg. But their relationship distanced as Avian grew older, and Pumpkin grew busier. Avian suspected that he wasn't wanted in the first place, which is why Pumpkin grew apart from him. Ella Strong Ella is Avian's long lost cousin. She came from the far north-east in another continent, bringing information of her abouts. She tags along with Avian to find the Pie family secret hidden in the Jaded continent somewhere with the map she brought. She also brought a mysterious object that not even she knows what it's about. Yana Sage Yana is Avian's best friend and partner in crime. They tend to go on crazy missions together and form strong alliances against enemies. She supports Avian and gives encouragement whenever he feels down. Alvory Shackles Alvory is Avian's teacher during his educational youth. Avian somewhat aspires to be like Alvory and considers him his hero. He secretly taught Avian how to assassinate. Appearances *Avian first appeared in Chapter 0 Emergence. For the whole purpose of that chapter, he introduces himself. *It is to be expected that Avian will appear in almost every chapter. *Avian would sometimes appear in promotional logos. Gallery Grown avian.png|An early design of Avian (Grown up).|link=http://life-of-avian.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grown_avian.png Bush town.png|Avian (Chibi;Old design) in the outskirts of Bush Town USA.|link=http://life-of-avian.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bush_town.png Life of avian.png|Supposedly, the cover for the whole series. Younger Avian (Left) and Older Avian (Right;Old Design)|link=http://life-of-avian.wikia.com/wiki/File:Life_of_avian.png narra city.png|Avian admiring the view of Narra city as he breathes in the fresh air. (From Chapter 1 Conveyance) No clothes.png|In a forced collab with Pansearific's friend Anna, a full body image of Avian without his clothes.|link=http://fav.me/dbakmh2 4.png|Sometimes Pansearific will draw Avian...in the weirdest way her odd mind can do. update_cf.png|Avian appears on the banner in LOA's ComicFury side.|link=https://comicfury.com/comicprofile.php?url=life-of-avian Trivia *Avian is afraid of drowning, so he can't swim. *Avian is one of the earliest characters created, before the series was even planned. *Avian is also a word, which means Bird. His head resembles one. *Avian is originally going to have younger siblings, but they were cut out. *Avian's canon birthday is April 9. *Avian used to be Pansearific's secondary Deviantart persona. *Despite an average Simisear's default stats are bad in the Pokemon games, according to some experts, Avian seems to be powerful regardless. *Avian's team was originally going to be bigger. *Avian keeps a special journal where he draws Pokemon he met and writes their information. Despite liking to draw, he doesn't draw so well, which is why he keeps the journal to himself. *An incident ocurred when Avian accidentally learned how to play the guitar. *In accordance to Pansearific's way of drawing the elemental monkeys, Avian is a bit taller than the average Simisear. *His wings are tucked into his jacket-hood and may come out whenever Avian needs them. It appears to be smaller than it seems. *Avian is heavily inspired by Marriland's Nuzlocke/Wedlocke Simisear, Cardinal, which is a name of a type of bird. *Avian's appearance would mostly be mistaken to be a long Pansear instead of a Simisear when Pansearific shows it to others, denying of how cool Avian looks. Category:Main characters Category:Fire type Category:The Fushigi Category:Protagonist Category:Odd type Pokemon Category:Flying type Category:Characters